cathaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Windrise Ports
| demonym = | population = | races = Devas, dragonborn, dwarves, eladrin, elves, goblins, goliaths, halflings, humans, kenku, minotaurs, orcs, tieflings | languages = | religion = Bahamut, dragon cults, Primordial cults, Sune, Tempus, Tiamat, Umberlee, Valkur, Vergadain, Waukeen | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = Autocracy | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | reckoning = DR | population1 = 75,000 (Imdolphyn) 70,000 (Tarmalune) 24,750 (Sambral) 12,000 (Ramekho) | popyear1 = 1479 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} The Windrise Ports were a loose confederation of independent, free port cities on the southeastern shores of the Dragon Sea. Those ports served as bastions of trade and civilization in Laerakond. Geography The Windrise Ports were located on the eastern shore of the Dragon Sea. Locations *'Tarmalune'— The largest and the most prosperous of the Windrise Ports, equivalent to Faerûnian Waterdeep. *'Harglast'—A spartan trade port ruled by the dragonborn. *'Imdolphyn'—A wealthy city, rival to Tarmalune and specialized in shipbuilding and textiles. *'Ramekho'—A dilapidated city with little or no laws that was popular with adventurers. *'Sambral'—A city of eloquent blademasters who prided themselves on their taste and style, located in the Bay of Pearls. *'Nightmare's Hoof': A mountain range that separated Sambral from the rest of the Windrise Ports. *'Daggertooth Isle': An isle south of the Bay of Pearls, and a den of piracy. Government Each port was an independent and self-ruling state, rival to each other but able to cooperate when was needed. Background Tarmalune was the most important city in the Windrise Ports, although it was not very welcoming to outsiders if those individuals were slaves or didn't had enough money to live in a city were money was so important as it was in Tarmalune. Whereas the other Windrise Ports, although each an independent city, different to each other and with its own feel and character, were all united by three common goals—the pursuit of wealth, their tolerance of outsiders, which the leaders believed was good for commerce; and their disdain for Tarmalune’s prominence. Likewise, all cities of the Windrise Ports were rivals of those of the Dusk Ports, not only because those cities were also trade ports, and therefore commercial rivals, but also because the Dusk Ports employed pirates, a practice frowned upon in the Windrise Ports. Religion Religion was uncommon in the Windrise Ports, and the following of minor cults dedicated to the Dawn Titans or to dragons, as well as general superstition, were more universal than worshiping one of the gods, that were a novelty introduced in Laerakond since the Blue Breath of Change. Among the major cults of the area were the Cult of Reborn Flame, a cult dedicated to the primordial Achazar, and the Seekers of Scales, a cult that worshiped dragons in general. However, thanks to their cosmopolitan nature and their trade with Faerûn, the cities of the Windrise Ports were more open to the concepts of religion and the gods than other places of Laerakond. Among the most influential religions established in the Windrise Ports were the faiths of Bahamut, Sune, Tempus, Tiamat, Umberlee, Valkur, Vergadain, and Waukeen. History The Windrise Ports were originally a territory dominated by the primordial Achazar long before the Spellplague. Eventually, Achazar fell into a deep sleep and never awoke again, and the Windrise Ports declared themselves free. Dragons shunned the Windrise Ports out of fear of Achazar, who slept in the form of a giant pillar of fire amid Tarmalune, allowing the Windrise Ports to grow in wealth and influence across Abeir. Notable Inhabitants * Lord Hamminas Dorn, the ruler of Tarmalune in 1479 DR. * Rathgar Malynd, Lord Hamminas's main opposition. * Halagothra the Healer, a woman who could magically heal without using divine magic. * Lord Merchant Belror Tethel, the ruler of Harglast in 1479 DR. * Lord Othmeera Talask, the ruler of Imdolphyn in 1479 DR. * Althea Mecatoris, head of the merchant House Mecatoris in 1479 DR. * Yulis the Fortune Teller, a diviner who lived in Harglast as of 1479 DR. Appendix References Category:Confederations Category:Ports Category:Locations in Laerakond Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations on Abeir